The Jewel
by Spacebabie
Summary: Sequel to The Protector. Hun, Gabby, and the Purple Dragons are seeking out the second treasure. They are not the only ones who are trying to find the jewel, but Hun is determined they will be the ones to have it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles all property belongs to Laird and Eastman, Mirage Comics, Mirage Studios and 4Kids Entertainment.

Setting: Takes place after Turtles Forever in the 03 verse.

The Guardian Angel Saga

**Story 2: The Jewel**

_Prologue_

* * *

She had often thought about going back to Japan ever since she returned to this world. She would be able to get away from it all, to get away from the reminders of what had recently happened, but a part of her told her that it would be dishonorable to leave the American faction where it was. It would fall apart, or someone else would seize control. She was afraid the city would fall apart to chaos. She would not let that happen.

No she will not go back. She will not turn her back on the city that was home to those who saved the world, saved her life and the lives of billions. She may have been angry with the turtles in the past but not now. If they needed her aid she will assist them and if she needs them she will find a way to seek them out.

Right now she had an empire to run a business empire to be exact. She will change The Foot around, trying to make them into an organization of honor. There were still plenty of ninja who were still human and loyal and those she use as security and use them for any specific missions. She had toyed with the idea of sending them out at night to watch over the city and try to stop criminal activity, but that was not in their style and if they got caught then the police would ask too many questions. And she did not want to risk suspicion from anyone.

There were also those who were not human. Those that have been upgraded into mutants using a chemical from some odd place called Dimension X. Those that survived were given asylum in the building. They had no where else to go, even if they hadn't severed their ties to friends and family when they became Foot they would not be welcome to those who once knew them now that they were no longer human. She would have given the same offer to Hun, but the last she heard he was now living within the towering building off the Purple Dragons and he and his gang was doing well.

"Miss Saki?" A young man in a business suit walked up to her. "I have the latest report from Dr. Chaplin in the tech lab."

She nodded. "What does he have to report?"

"The new water purification robots are running smoothly," her subordinate said. "He says they are ahead of schedule." He held up a light green folder. "He has a full report right here."

"Give it to my secretary," she said." She will send it to my desk."

"There is one other small bit of information," the businessman said. "It is about the location of the jewel you seek."

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow. The jewel in question appeared in a dream that was so vivid so real. She saw buildings burning and a figure that she wasn't sure was male or female wearing the jewel around their neck on a chain. She ordered everyone to search out for information on any mysterious jewel.

"We have possibly located it."

"And?"

"And it seems that another faction had come across it."

"Another faction?" She narrowed her eyes. "This is unacceptable."

"I'm sorry Ms. Saki," the man said.

"Do you know what is the name of the faction or where they are located?"

"We are working on that now."

"This will not fly with my father when he was still alive, and it will not fly with me."

"I'm sorry, sorry," the businessman said as he backed away.

"Sorry will not get it done."

"I will report when I do have the necessary information."

"You better make it quick," she said as she made her way to the elevator. She knew she was coming off frightening and probably earning the title of dragon lady, but being fierce is what gets the proper results. She had promised herself she will only be ruthless in the business sense and not like her father.

She felt a pain in her chest as she rode the elevator as far as it would go up. She could not believe she had betrayed her father, but she had to. Her father had crossed a threshold that she had always told herself that he would never cross.

The elevator stopped and opened it and made her way across the study. She had the building restored to the once opulent structure that it was before her father had been betrayed, and before that demon took over. The only change was the building where the five mystics once resided. She would not admit it had given her a fright when it was in it's original structure but she was relieved it was gone and replaced with shelves full of books and a few tables with computers.

There were a few other people who were in the room going through the books. The acknowledged her with a nod and she nodded in return.

She made it to the private office where only the members of the Foot Ninjas would report to her. She removed the business suit she wore and donned a dark blue furisode instead.

Her eyes gazed at the bottle of umeshu that rested inside one of the cabinets. She would love to pour herself a glass of the plum wine. It would ease her mind and help her relax, but now. She came up here to mourn not kick back. The wine would have to wait until five thirty.

Instead she took out the teakettle and filled it with water and put it on the small stove that was in the one corner. Tea would help relax just enough and while she waited for it to boil she was pay respects to her father.

She lit the incense in front of the large picture of her father, or rather the large picture of Oroku Saki. He was the human face of the Foot. The one the city loved and mayor respected. He was not the true form of her father, but she did not have that picture.

"I am sorry," she said as she kneeled in front of the picture. "I am sorry father, but I had to do it. I had to save you…from yourself." She lowered her head and let a single tear fall down her left cheek.


	2. Needle in a Haystack

**Story 2: The Jewel**

_Chapter 1: Needle in a Haystack._

_

* * *

_

Hun was pleased that the disguise worked well. Not a single person tried to run from him or scream at his appearance. A few stared up at him with wide yes, but they did that when he was human. It wasnt everyday they came across a seven-foot man with arms like his before. There were a few who stared at him with a bit of distain in their expression, but that is only because of the way he was dressed and where he was.

He was with Gabby in one of the most expensive jewelry stores in the city and was dressed in an old loose fitting sleeveless shirt, coat, slacks, and baseball cap. His hands were dressed in specially made gloves that a few of the Purple dragons worked on. The fingers were thick and wide for him to slide into with the spare ones filled with a foam rubber. He was a practically wearing clown shoes on his feet that were painted to look like loafers. Under his hat he wore a headband that had prosthetic ears on the sides. He also wore sunglasses that had a fake nose attached to it. His disguise was complete with beige colored makeup that was painted on his cheeks, mouth, chin and neck.

"Guten morgen," Gabby greeted the shop owners in a German accent. It was very well done. Hun had heard plenty of fake sounding accents before.

A man in his mid fifties and dressed in an expensive suit cleared his throat. He turned around from speaking with one of his associates and turned to face them. He rolled his eyes when he took a look at Hun but his snobbish sneer faded away when he saw Gabby.

"Hallo my good sir," Gabby said. She was dressed head to toe in expensive designer clothes.

The money came from the sales of the swords. Besides Garbaldi there were three others and they have sold three fourths of weaponry they had stolen. There were a few others that may be interested in making a purchase or two, and those that dont sell at all would be used to decorate some of the walls.

Fancy clothes were needed for the Purple Dragons. They were still seeking The Jewel of the Holy Bard. The shipment had come and it was somewhere in they city. They just had to find it and there was a likely chance it would be in an upscale shop. Most of the uptight rich snots would not even give the time of day to even upstanding normal citizens, much less the Purple Dragons, except for Needles. That was why they purchased the expensive clothes. Several members were chosen for this assignment. They dressed up and went off into teams of two.

Hun was the only one who did not dress in the new threads. He had to wear specially made clothes that would fit his frame. It was hard enough to get the coat on without it snagging on his shoulder and elbow spikes. He could have just waited in his office to wait for everyone to return, but he wanted to be there when the jewel was found and purchased. He also knew Gabby would know more about it than the Dragons, even though she gave them plenty of information, even a few sketches and descriptions of what the jewel might look like and she insisted on always being close to him so she could protect him.

"Hello my dear," the man said in a sincere tone of voice. "The clothes did work."

"I am Eva Kuchen and this is my first time to America." Gabby held out her hand to the snooty man.

"Welcome to our country, to our state, our city and most importantly to my store," the man said as he caressed her hand.

"I am seeking a specific necklace," Gabby explained. "We been to many shops and still have yet to find it. The jewel used to be within our family, but we lost it centuries ago."

"We will see if we can find it for you," the man said.

"Danke," Gabby said and turned to Hun. "Fritz, the drawing please."

"Ja," Hun nodded and pulled out the folded piece of paper he carried in one of the pockets and handed it to her.

The man looked up at Hun, blinked and looked like he had just walked in on a Purple Dragon farting contest.

"Please do not mind Fritz here," Gabby said when she noticed the way the stuck up ass was staring at Hun. "My father is very protective and very worried. He ordered Fritz here to look after me."

"Oh my I do understand," the look faded from the mans face. It can be dangerous in this city. "Would you and your bodyguard care for anything? We have fine espresso, tea or even wine if you would like."

"We are fine thank you. Would you like anything Fritz?"

Hun just shook his head. The only thing he said was Ja. He could not fake a German accent as well as Gabby could. He couldnt fake one at all. He had to wonder if Gabby was able to do it so well was because she was of German decent. Then again he couldnt fake either a Scottish or Norse accent.

"I believe the jewel came here recently," Gabby said. "It shipped here not long ago from Europe."

"We may have it," the man said and turned to his associate. "Bring out the jewelry that came from Italy a few days ago."

"Yes sir, "the woman said and slipped into the back.

Italy? This was the first time the latest shipment came from Italy. It was usually from one of the British isles, or France, Spain or Germany. Twice the fancy shipments came from Scandinavia. Italy could be the place though.

"Here they are," the woman said and held out a small glass covered case that had several pieces of jewelry resting on bright red velvet.

Hun stared at the jewelry and at the slip of paper that Gabby held in her hands. There were three possible designs for the jewel. Gabby had sketched them out and wrote down vivid descriptions. The more artistic members of Purple dragons made better drawings of the jewels and colored with either colored pencils or watercolor paints. One even used Photoshop. The pictures were uploaded, fit together and then printed out and given to everyone.

"Hmmm," Gabby murmured as she studied the paper and the jewels that were presented. All the gems in the picture were either blue, green or purple and there were four of those in the display case and one of the blue ones was in a pear shape, but it did not have the smooth flat top as the one in the picture, nor did it have the silver gilded edges.

Hun grunted in exasperation. It was another dead end.

* * *

They had to think about their next move. After they had left the shop the made calls to the others to find out the shops they had visited also did not have the rare jewel in question.

"Got any ideas?" Hun asked as they walked down the street. Gabby was crossing of the names of the stores they had visited that morning along with the ones the other members of the Purple Dragons had visited.

"There are still museums," Gabby said. "Although I hate to advocate stealing from one."

"Did you forget who you are working for?" Hun asked. He had to wonder how did someone with morals about thievery ended up getting assigned to be his protector.

"I work for my agency," Gabby said. "I know you are my client. I do not steal, but I will accompany you to make sure you are safe."

"I might not go and steal it myself, he said." He could just send his minions to steal it for him.

"There is also the possibility that someone of great wealth has already purchased it."

"I may not mind stealing from them," Hun said. "It depends on the person." There were a few people he would have gladly lead an assault against and then there were those that he really didnt give two shits about.

"Are you hungry?"

"No," he shook his head. "I am thirsty. He felt warm under the jacket and he fanned himself with his hand."

"I didn't want to accept any of that stuff from those stiffs," Gabby said. "Although it is a bit fun to actually being offered drinks at stores like that."

"I don't drink tea, not much anymore."

"It felt too early for wine and if I want coffee Id go to a nice coffee shop, even a chain."

"Too hot for coffee," he fanned himself again, resisting an urge to take off his cap to use as a fan. He did not have enough hair left to cover up the green or his small horns. He could feel himself sweating and he did not want to risk having his makeup melt or wash off. Wait did turtles sweat? If not then there was still something human about him.

"They make ice coffee drinks, or we could go for a milkshake, or just a soda or bottle of water, or maybe one of those big slush drinks."

"I want a slush drink." How long has it been since he had one of those? He had forgotten.

It didn't take them long to find a place that made slushes. Hun knew they can come in huge sizes and he was going to need a big one for himself. He selected a frozen lemonade type drink.

"Still nothing," Gabby said as she stared at her phone. "Come on Charlotte give me the goods."

"Charlotte?" Hun asked before he took in a long slurp. The drink did cool him off.

"My boss," Gabby explained and took a small sip from her sip. Hers was a blue raspberry. She didnt care what flavor it was as long as it was blue in color. Shes the source of my information. I was hoping she would find out more about the location of the jewel, or any information about the third treasure.

Hun nodded. They still havent any idea what the third of the three treasures was except that it belonged to someone known as the Enchanting Maiden. They had no idea if it was another weapon or another piece of jewelry. It could be a fancy cloak or a book or just practically anything.

"I'm tired of going to these stores," Hun said. Im ordering everyone to return now. He pulled out his phone and nearly ran into some woman on the sidewalk. "Hey watch where you are going."

"Whoops sorry," the woman said and stepped back. There was no mistaking that voice, nor the bright red hair, or green eyes.

"Urielle?" Gabby said. She was looking at the woman who accompanied Mrs. Jones.

"Hi Gabby," The other woman said. She had an Italian look to her. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders and there were two thin braids woven in to each side of her hair. She had large smile on her face. I like you to meet my latest client, April Jones.

"We've met," April said as she shifted her gaze from Gabby to Hun. "Is this Hun?"

"In the disguised flesh," Hun glared at her.

"Thats pretty uh good," April said as she studied him. "There was a bit of uncertainty in her voice. Where did you get the nose and ears?"

"Another associate of ours," Gabby explained. "His assignment has him working at one of the theaters."

"How did you get the sleeves over the-" April pointed to her shoulders.

"My spikes?" Hun asked. "It is a very loose fitting coat and I filed them down a bit. I had to. He was sick of replacing bed sheets because they would get entangled on his spikes, or the material would get impaled."

"That is pretty impressive," April rubbed her chin. "I should tell the guys. They usually just wear the clothes and sun glasses."

"How do they manage to keep the glasses on?" Urielle asked. "They dont have ears or noses like us."

That was a good question. Even Hun had to admit he was a little bit curious about that detail.

"They do have blunt snouts," Gabby said. "They rest on those snouts right?"

"That is pretty much it," April said. "Although Don says they also use an adhesive. She kept staring at him in a studying manner. I also need to find out where you get custom style noses like that. They usually go with the Groucho Marx look when they try to put on a nose."

"I'll try and see if Michael can hook us up," Urielle said.

"I used to have a nose," Hun grumbled. "A real nose, a great nose, until your friends and their ridiculous counterparts made me like this."

"You only did this to yourself," April said. "If you hadn't attacked them in the first place, or chased them down the manhole then you would still be human."

"They knew what that stuff did. They touched me on purpose." Hun reached out to grab April, only to have Urielle come in between them.

"You dont really want to cause a scene," Urielle said.

"Shes right," Gabby said as she grabbed Hun's gloved hand. "I am unable to attack Urielle."

"Is she stronger than you?" Hun asked and studied Urielle. The second Protector was shorter than his and did not appear to be physically stronger at all.

"I always felt Gabby could easily take on me in a fight," Urielle said. "But a protector cannot fight another protector."

"Is this one of those things that you can not explain?" Hun asked.

"Actually we can," Gabby said. "Rules and regulations basically. Even if we are protecting opposing factions we cannot harm each other. We will always be needed for the next job."

"Unless its by accident," Urielle said. "But we cannot fight against each other, unless its practice."

"Or if we were playing one on one hoops," Gabby said. "Or tennis."

"Or against each other in videogames," Urielle said.

"That does make sense," April said as she stepped around the two of them. "Thank you for the inspiration, Hun."

Hun blinked. She thanked him. What the hell? He glared at her. "Don't you dare thank me. You tell your friends they still are going to pay for what they did."

"I still have a lot to tell her," Urielle said in an uneasy tone as she kept her eyes on him. "Well Gabby it looks like you got what you asked for." She turned back to Hun. "It was nice meeting you. She picked up her pace as she caught up with April."

"That was a bit awkward," Gabby said. "I had no idea she was protecting your enemy."

"Let me guess you dont discuss your clients with each other?" Hun asked. He may not know all of the odd rules to her organization, but after hearing about several he had a few good guesses.

"Not until the assignment is over," Gabby said before she took another sip from her slush.

"What did she mean about you getting what you wanted?" He had to ask that.

"I asked for a challenge. My previous three clients were troubled kids. A very strong, very tall gang leader is a bit of a challenge, especially one who can be a bit stubborn."

"My being a freak has nothing to do with the challenge?"

"Nope. You would still be like this even if you were still human." She took another sip. "You wanted to return to headquarters?"

"Yeah," Hun said with a nod. He needed to get out of those clothes, The headband was starting to weigh down on his head, the nose was starting to itch and he really wanted to wash off that make up crud from his face.

* * *

Hun trudged around one of the large rooms that was filled with tables and computers. His most Internet savvy members of the Purple Dragons were hard at work at the helms of each one. They were all on the same assignment, trying to find out where the jewel was and some were even looking up the third treasure.

"All you need is us," one of the Dragons said. "Well probably find out where this jewel is and you won't need the help of some outsider."

"If it wasnt for this outsider we wouldnt know anything about this jewel," another one said. "Face it we are still going to need her. Mr. Fancy Pants isnt going to come back soon."

Mr. Fancy Pants was Ruffington. The second the bureaucrat took one look at Hun after his transformation he no longer wanted to do anything with the Purple Dragons. The little turd whined about how he had reached the peak on weirdness and was not going to deal with it any more.

Hun had told him that was perfectly fine, but Ruffington had better not ask for his assistance when he got his hands dirty dealing with some costumed crusader for justice and if anyone finds out about Huns mutation, whether it was from the cops, the feds or any one of Bishops men in black then he would spill the beans on the truth of Ruffington. Every little illegal activity will be known to everyone. Hun knew it would have been wasted breath to physically threaten the man. He had to use what would scare the prick the most.

"Keep searching," Hun ordered and left the room. He felt a little hungry and decided to have a small snack. He also knew that Gabby was messing around in the kitchen and was a bit curious on what she was baking.

He passed by Raz in path towards the kitchen and stopped when she did not acknowledge him at all. She didnt look like she was trying to avoid him. She had a distant look in her eyes and the corners of her mouth were set in confusion.

"Raz," Hun said as he turned to toward her.

Raz stopped in her tracks. "Sir?"

He blinked. Raz had never called him sir. It was always Boss.

"What's wrong with you?" Hun demanded. "You sick or something?" He heard that she ducked out early from the jewel search in the stores early.

"Not sick," Raz said as she turned around to face him. Im just confused.

"Confused? How can you be confused? Your orders were clear, except you left before anyone else."

"Well," she paused to chew her bottom lip. "I had an engagement I promised to make."

"You went on a date?"

"Not quite. It was an Internet meet up."

"Oh," Hun said in an understanding tone. He has heard of those before and they usually turn out to be not quite as fun as one hoped. People always had their expectations too high. Let me guess. He was an overweight, unwashed, pasty faced, zit covered thirty something who lives in his mothers basement.

"No he wasn't," Raz said and blinked. "Wait do I fit that description?"

"Of course not. So what was he like, or she like?"

"He was a teenager, about either seventeen or possibly eighteen. He wasnt too tall, but in good shape and a little bit goofy."

"But still not what you expected?"

"Exactly."

Hun raised his brow muscles. "So I take it you are not going to see him again?"

Raz just shrugged.

"Until you have it figured out I have a job for you. I need you to organize some groups into casing out some museums."

"Will do, Boss." She saluted him.

Good she was snapped out of whatever she was in and with that he made his way into the kitchen where he was hit by the sweet fragrance of peaches.

Gabby was standing in front of a counter that was topped with several mixing bowls, measuring cups. One of the bowls contained some kind of batter.

"What are you making?" Hun asked.

"Peach cobbler," Gabby said. "She was cutting up peach slices with a wooden cutting board. She was wearing latex gloves."

"Smells good so far," Hun said.

"Thank you," Gabby said as she finished cutting up. She placed the peaches into the baking dish.

"Why are you wearing those gloves?"

"Allergy reasons," Gabby explained. She sprinkled white and brown powder that had to either be sugar and cinnamon or brown sugar. Touching peaches causes my skin to break out in a rash.

"That means you can't eat them either."

"Not if I want an itchy and tingly tongue and my face to explode in bright red blotches. She carried the dish containing the peaches and placed it in the oven. Now that just needs to cook for a few minutes and then I top it with the batter."

"But why are you making the cobbler if you are allergic?"

"First of all I wasn't going to eat any even if I wasnt allergic," Gabby said. "This cobbler is for you and you only since you mentioned how you were craving it the other day and secondly a lot of people cook foods that they dont like or cant eat for other people. My allergy doesn't kill me."

"But whats the point of baking something if you cant or won't be able to enjoy it."

"There is more to baking than enjoying the delicious results," Gabby said as she leaned back. "Baking in itself is enjoyable to me. It helps me relax and unwind when I feel stressed. Mixing up ingredients is like someone who is musically inclined to play guitar, or an artist to paint. The best part though is seeing someone else enjoy what I baked."

"I still don't understand," Hun said.

"I enjoy baking and you enjoy eating what I make. I consider it a win-win situation."

Hun scratched the top of his head. He still couldnt understand why someone would risk a possible injury to themselves just so he could have a sweet treat. This wasnt like a devoted Purple Dragon taking a bullet for him. This was different.

"Boss," one of the net geeks ran into the kitchen. "We got the four-one-one on the jewel."

"Oh?"

"Seems like someone with power and money came into possession of it," the geek said and sniffed the air. "Do I smell peaches?"

"It's for your boss only," Gabby said.

"Oh," the geek blinked. "Well we got the name and address of where the jewel was shipped too. We also know that someone else may be planning on getting the jewel tomorrow."

"Then we will go and get it tonight." Hun said.

* * *

**A/N: Updates will be a bit less frequent now. I gave birth to my daughter on the 12th.**


	3. The Secret Base

**Story Two: The Jewel**

_Chapter 2: The Secret Base._

* * *

Hun tried to relax as he rode in the back of the van along with Gabby and several of his Purple Dragons. He ignored every bit of rough and uneven sections of asphalt the tires rolled over. He didn't even feel half of them while several gang members grumbled and or yelled at the driver to take it easy. The only discomfort he experienced was when he nearly dropped his Gatorade.

Hun was wise not to set his drink down with all the bumps they had experienced. A few Dragons had lost their bottles of water or travel mugs of coffee. He didn't smell any booze that may have been slipped in when the various beverages were splashed around. This was a great mission that was going to require all forms of stealth and skill. He could not risk anyone to be drugged, especially himself. That was another reason he would not set his drink down. He was not going to risk anyone trying to slip him something.

The van hit another bump. Hun felt jostled but he remained where he was seated and since he had already drunk about a one fourth of his sports drink nothing splashed out. He did receive hands and an arm in his lap.

"Sorry," Gabby said as she sat back up.

"Damn it," one of the Dragons said and rubbed the back of his shoulders. "I wish I had a shell like the Boss."

"What was that?" Hun glared at the man. He thought he had made it clear that non of the Purple Dragons would comment on his mutation unless he was already addressing the issue.

"I was thinking," the Dragon said after he gulped. "That after you or us kill those punks that we could slice off their shells and Id wear one as a back shield."

"Nice save," Hun said as he sat back. "Try not to skirt to close to the edge again unless you want to lose a toe, or a finger."

"Bit on the harsh side," Gabby commented.

"Don't you start," Hun said. "I run my operation my way and that includes their punishments." He stared down at his own feet. "I can get by with only two toes then they can get by with four." He turned towards the direction of the driver. "And drive smoother. We have delicate equipment aboard. There better not be any more bumps."

"The equipment is fine, Boss," the Dragon known as Hax said. He dressed like an average Dragon with a dark purple vest with frayed edges, dark blue jeans, sneakers and a bright yellow shirt with the Purple Dragon symbol on it. He kept his hair styled in dreads. What made him different from other Dragons was that he was also a highly skilled hacker. He could create and upload viruses, bypass firewalls and break into high security locations. He was needed for his job was the equipment that he brought along with him.

"We need all of it in top shape," Hun said and took another sip from his drink.

"So where are we headed exactly?" Raz asked. "I could swear we are headed into Jersey."

"That is where one of the entrances is," Hun explained. "This place is underground and there are four locations. Once we arrive Hax is going to set everything up and we are then going to break inside."

"Somebody sure is going through a lot of trouble to keep this piece of jewelry hidden," Two Ton said.

"Meaning they know what it is," Gabby said. "And that means we have to get it before they can try and use it."

"We are here," The driver said as they pulled to the stop.

"All right everyone out," Hun ordered before he made his way to the front of the van. He swatted the driver in the back of the head.

"Ow," the driver placed his hands on his head.

Someone is driving us back," Hun said. "Someone who actually knows what they are doing."

The Purple Dragons were going through the various duffle bags selecting their weapons and nigh vision goggles. Hax was seated on the ground with his laptop and already typing away.

"If I simply turn off the cameras then they will know what is up," Hax said. "So Im just going to do something I got from a movie."

"Just for the outside camera?" Hun asked.

"I already bypassed my way into the system," Hax said. "And making the right recordings that we will need."

"Recordings," Hun said with a smirk. He pretty much figured what movie was in question. "And you are going to make them loop together."

"Until we get back out," Hax said. "I just need a few more minutes."

"Everyone make sure you get suited up," Hun ordered. "I want to make sure each and one of you has a dart gun, including you, Gabby."

"I understand why you all want us to carry one," Gabby said as she clipped the gun to her belt. "They are silent, they are fast and they are the least messy.

"They get the job done without alerting anyone to our presence," Hun said. "Two Ton, I want you and Raz to wear the chest cameras."

"Chest cameras?" Two Ton asked.

"These things," Raz said ash she pulled out small cameras connected to several straps. She handed one to Two Ton and held the other to her chest. Another Dragon used the straps to secure it around her neck and around her back just beneath her breasts.

Hun slid on his own pair of goggles. He did not worry if they would fit him. He had had fought against the little freaks and they had could manage to fit their goggles onto their own heads. The only modification he had done to his own goggles was to attach a headset so he could be able to communicate with Hax.

"Uh," Two Ton grumbled. "This thing is digging into my chest. Loosen it up."

"Can't", the Dragon that tied on the camera said. "This is how loose as it can go."

"But its too tight," Two Ton said.

"You big baby," Raz said as she rolled her eyes. "You would never be able to handle a bra."

"Or a corset," Gabby added. She had also put on a pair of the goggles.

"You ladies can discuss fashion later, "Hun said. "We have to stay quiet as we near the entrance." He turned back to his data specialist. "Well?"

"It is done, Boss," Hax said. "I have enough footage."

"You heard him," Hun ordered. "Dragons, move out."

* * *

The doorway to the underground was a silver dome that not only had cameras but what looked like small cannons whirling around on their mounts. There was no doubt they would fire laser beams that would fry them.

"Hax," Hun hissed as he adjusted the microphone. "What is with the weaponry?"

"Motion sensitive lasers," Hax explained through the speaker. "First two viruses didn't work. Im going to up the ante."

The lasers slowed down in their movement and stopped.

"Got it. I have also looped the video we are good to go."

"First to get to the lock," Hun said as he approached the dome and walked around. He found and entrance panel and it had several buttons for a password code, a small slot for an electronic keycard and a small screen that could possibly be for a thumbprint.

"Three different locks," Gabby said as she glanced at the panel. "Someone is serious about keeping people out."

"Don't want to be bothered by a bunch of meddling kids and their dog," Two Ton said.

"Instead they are going to have to deal with us," Hun said as he ripped off the cover of the panel, exposing the wires.

Two other Dragons stepped forward with gloves on their hands and wielding scissors. They snipped through the wires.

"Is there a silent alarm that could be triggered from the cutting?" Gabby asked.

"Did you hear her?" Hun asked as he pressed one of the muffs closer to his head.

"I heard her," Hax said. "And that is a good question, but dont worry. Everything has been disabled on the outside."

"Thats all I need to know," Hun said as he opened the door. "Down the hatch."

They climbed down the metal ladder like stair until they reached the floor. As soon as his feet had touched the ground Hun looked up. They were at least three feet below ground. He glanced around his surroundings. There were three doors.

"Which door do we take?" Hun asked.

"Let me get a good look," Hax said.

"Show him the goods," Raz said as she and Two Ton walked around.

"Okay," Hax said. "I see. Let me look through the layout I got from the cameras. The one closest to the entrance is one long hallway connected with several rooms, but that ends up in a dead end. The one on the opposite side of the first one leads to a tunnel that connects with one of the other four entrances. The one near the middle on your left goes through a hall with hidden interweaving censors and at the end is a door to another ladder that will lead you a few feet down."

"The third one it is," Hun said as he ripped open the door. Sure enough there were the cats cradle of light. If he wasnt wearing the goggles then he would have not been able to see them. "How are we going to get past?"

"I've been working on shutting them down when I was telling you about the right kind of door, and we are done."

The sensors flickered several times before they completely turned off.

"Move," Hun barked and lead Gabby and the Dragons to the door on the far side.

"Okay I have yet to bypass this security measure," Hax said after they had finished climbing down. "This hallway can trigger it to seal shut on both ends and an alarm, basically a giant trap. However the triggers are in the floor. As long as you walk in a straight line then you will be okay."

"We all need to form a straight line," Hun said. "I'll go first."

"As your protector I should go first," Gabby said. She closed her eyes and stepped into the hall. There was no alarm and the door didnt immediately shut behind her.

Hun followed behind. He took a cautious step behind her and tried to walk in as straight of a thin line as possible. He could hear the other Dragons sucking in air as they followed and didnt exhale until Gabby had reached the opposite end.

"What kind of surprised are we going to find here?" Hun asked.

"Have your dart guns ready," Hax instructed.

Gabby pushed the door open and Hun could see over her head. There were eight men, four in a row on each side and all of them staring at various screens.

Gabby took one step inside and fired the dart gun at the nearest one on the left side while Hun fired at the right.

The tranquilizer dart hit both men and before they were able to slump forward Gabby and Hun fired again and opened the door further and ran inside the room.

The remaining guards looked up but it was too late. More Dragons were entering the room and firing their darts.

One of the guards had pressed the button as a dart struck his shoulder. He opened his mouth to alert everyone, but only a bit of drool escaped his lips before his eyes closed and he rolled over onto the floor.

"Keep your guns secure and loaded," Hax said through the headset. "There are more people on the other side, but they are just pacing around so you still have the element of surprise. Also take the right."

"Reload," Hun instructed and opened the door. Hax was right. There were a handful of people on the other side. Hun fired his gun at several before he entered the long hallway.

Gabby leaped out in front of him and fired at a few more.

Two Ton, Raz and the others followed through.

"To the right," Hun instructed.

"You want to take the second left coming up to you and then keep going to the end," Hax said. "I will be disabling everything that will hinder you guys."

Hun lead the group through the various hallways, shooting at everyone with darts and only pausing to reload and while he and few others were reloading then the others were shooting.

The long hallway ended at a curved glass wall. The glassed in room was completely dark. Hun used his goggles to look inside. He didn't see anyone.

"Whats with the underground lab?" Raz asked.

"What is this place?" Another Dragon asked. "Some sort of underground government facility?"

"I think you are right," Hun said. He had a pretty good idea on who has the jewel. "Hax, is the jewel in the lab?"

"Cameras have indeed picked up on the jewel," Hax said. "Now if you just wait a minute I can get you all in."

"If he is telling you that is trying to get us in then he can just chill," Raz said. She had her lock pick tools out and she was working on the lock. "Just two more seconds and"- she pushed the door open.

"We are in," Hun said.

"Careful going down," Gabby said. "Even with these goggles one of us can still miss a step."

As soon as Hun reached the bottom step he looked around for where the possible location of the jewel.

"A few feet in front of you, boss," Hax said. "Then a few feet to the left. Aren't you glad I insisted on the cameras?

"Very," Hun said. "Someone is going to get themselves a big bag of the Jamaican Blue Mountain Coffee and a bottle of Baileys." He remembered how Hax and raved about the combination of the Irish cream and the fancy coffee and called it pure nectar of the gods.

"Thank you, Boss," Hax said.

Hun stopped when he reached a pillar with a glass box on top. He could see a pendant within the box. All he needed was Raz to open it with her kit and then the jewel would be his.

"Don't touch that," a familiar voice said. "It was smooth and had a touch of arrogance to it."

"Stockman," Hun said.

"Stockman?" Gabby asked. "As in the Baxter Stockman?"

"The Baxter Stockman," Stockman said. The man was standing behind them in the same humanoid cyborg suit that Hun had seen him wear the last time he had done business with him. "I like that you now associate with people who recognize pure genius, Hun."

"He is good," Two Ton said. "He can recognize you boss."

"Hard to not notice," Stockman said. "Even in pure darkness I know that voice and outline of pure muscle mass. Somebody get the lights please."

The lights were turned on, promoting Hun and the others to remove their goggles.

"Hun?" Stockman blinked. "That is really you, is it?"

"Are you scared?" Hun asked.

"No not scared," Stockman said and chuckled. "But are you feeling well? You look a little green." He laughed. "Of all the things I wanted done to you after what you have done to me, this hasn't crossed my mind."

"You want me to rip off your limbs again?"

"I'll come back," Stockman said. "I always do, and at least Im still human."

"Human?" You are just a brain in a jar in a metal suit. "I'm still flesh and blood. You are a bigger freak than me."

"That will be enough quarreling for now, children," another familiar voice said as the crowd of security parted to allow the man in a suit and sunglasses to pass through.

"Bishop," Hun hissed the name.

"I was expecting someone to break in and try and steal the jewel," Bishop said. "I wasn't expecting your gang, Hun, nor was I expecting you to be mutated into a turtle." He slid his glasses down and looked Hun up and down. "Unless this is a very well done costume on the Hollywood scale."

"It's real," Hun said and stretched out his fingers, displaying his claws.

"I see," Bishop said and smirked. "This could be quite beneficial."

"Aw crud," Hun said. A new fear had crept on him. He already knew Bishop was planning on cutting him up to see what had caused him to become like this and to take DNA samples and who knows what else. "You are not dissecting me."

"Don't be so sure about that, turtle," Bishop said.

Hun cringed. He could take the insults about his height and mass. He didn;t mind when people thought he was a muscle bound thug with no brains. He didnt care if they called him fat, but he was not comfortable with people calling him what he had become.

"I think he hates that," Stockman said with a cocky grin on his face. "Turtle, turtle, turtle, turt-"

"That would be enough," Bishop said as he held up a hand.

"That flushing sound you hear is my respect going down for you, Doctor Stockman," Gabby said, earning a frown from that arrogant scientist. "And I will not allow you to harm my client, Mr. Bishop."

"That is agent Bishop," Bishop said. "And you also seem to have a lot of confidence. He turned to the soldiers. Take them down."

Both darts, laser fire and bullets shot forward from the Dragons as they tried to avoid the onslaught from Bishops soldiers.

Hun avoided the artillery and sent other soldiers flying with a few swats from his hands. He grabbed two more and looked up to see Gabby trying to use her kicks on Bishop.

Bishop kept ducking everything she threw at him and grabbed Gabby by the foot with one hand and her cane with the other.

Hun tossed the two men aside. Great now who was protecting who here? He was about to strike Bishop, but paused when the government agent froze.

"This cane," Bishop said and released his hold on Gabby, sending her tumbling back until she landed against Huns chest. "Stop, everyone."

The weapons were silenced and everyone was frozen.

"This one isnt a Purple Dragon," Bishop said as he pointed at Gabby. "You are a protector, and being a woman and carrying this cane in particular you are either a Gabrielle or a Gabriella.

"You know what I am?" Gabby asked.

"I know all about your agency," Bishop said. "I also know that you will defend your client to the death and we cannot risk any harm to you." He held out her cane.

"Thank you," Gabby said as she accepted her weapon back. "How do you know?"

"I know more things than a normal person could know," Bishop said. "I do have to wonder where your agency was during the night that the Tengu had taken over the city."

"When was this?" Gabby asked.

"Over a year ago," Hun said. He didn't remove his eyes from Bishop. He hated that agent for trying to turn him into a science project and knowing more about his bodyguard and her agency than he did.

"A year and five months," Bishop said.

"I can only remember up to a year and two months ago," Gabby said. "Everything is a mystery before that."

Hun felt his jaw drop. She was an amnesia sufferer? She had no idea where she was born, who her family or friends were?

"A result of your near death experience?" Bishop asked.

Gabby nodded.

"Sir?" One of the soldiers looked up. "What are we going to do with them?"

"They are going to leave," Bishop said.

"The jewel has to be safe," Gabby said. "I can't let it remain here."

"Considering that you are interested in it, Protector I will make sure it will not be used."

"I do not trust you," Gabby said.

"Yet you trust that muscle brain over there," Bishop asked while pointing at Hun.

"I need to see it. To confirm it is the treasure in question." She walked over to the display and glanced at it. "It's not it."

"What?" Hun asked.

"Not the jewel," Gabby pulled out the slip of paper with the pictures. "It does not look like any of these."

"Impossible," Bishop said and stared at the pendant. "That isn't the same jewel that we purchased." He took the slip from Gabby. "It looked like this. He pointed to the teardrop shaped blue jewel that had gold filament spiraling around it."

"Hax," Hun said after he put his headset on. "Why didnt you tell me the jewel didnt match?"

"Huh?" Hax asked. "It did. When I got the original camera feed it did match."

"I'll show him," Raz said and hovered over the case, making sure her chest camera took it in.

"But I nabbed three minutes of all the necessary places for footage, Hax said. "and that was about ten minutes ago."

"Someone else stole the jewel," Hun said.

"I think we have reached the conclusion moronic landmass," Stockman said. "No wait. Moronic turtle."

"There is only a few people that could be that skillful in stealing it without anyone noticing," Bishop said. "Both of them are enemies of ours."

"Turtles," Hun growled.

"Now now," Stockman raised a finger, "That is not a tone to take with your fellow species."

"Who did you think did this to me?" Hun asked.

"There is also the possibility of another group," Bishop said. "A group you used to work with."

"The foot?" Hun asked. "The Shredder is gone."

"Don't forget daddys little girl," Stockman said.

"Karai," Hun said. "She could have done this."

"Could have and probably had," Bishop said. "I am feeling a little bit generous. If you manage to find the jewel and return it to me than we will find a way and turn Hun back to normal."

"No," Stockman said in a disappointed tone. "I want him to stay this way."

"I will keep my word," Bishop said as he glared at the scientist.

"No," Gabby whispered. "I don't trust him. We cant let him have the jewel."

Hun closed his eyes. Bishop would have the resources and with Stockman the possibility and finding a way to undo the damage caused by the mutagen. To be himself again, to be human sounds so good. He would be able to look in the mirror again. He will be able to type flawlessly. He would be able to easily go out in public again. He could call up Tiffy and have another lay. That is if Bishop did keep his word. The government agent could just chain him to a table and cut away at his flesh.

"Sir," Gabby asked.

"We will talk about this later," Hun said. "He turned to the rest of the Dragons. Lets go."

"Protector," Bishop said causing Gabby to stop. "If your agency encounters one of the fallen or one of their spawn I will assist you. Jewel or no jewel."

"Thank you," Gabby said in a cold tone. She still didnt trust him.

"What was that about?" Hun asked.

"Something secret and I have no idea how he could know."

Hun nodded. He just wanted to get back home, get some rest and then figure out what to do next.


	4. Reflections of the Past

**Author's Note: This chapter contains some extended and added scenes to the episode "Still Nobody" and Turtles Forever.**

**The Jewel:**

_Chapter 3: Reflections of the Past._

* * *

Hun sat back on the bottom step of the pool as he thought about what had happened last night. Bishop had the jewel. The key word was had, but now someone stole the jewel from him a few minutes before the Purple Dragons have arrived in the vicinity and knowing that Hun and his Dragons had the skills to be able to retrieve said treasure he asked them to steal it for him with the prize of curing Hun of his mutation in return. Then the government agent simply let them go back the way the came in.

"Damn Bishop," Hun said as he slapped the surface of the pool with his fist. He had no idea what Bishop was planning on using the jewel for, probably had the same intent as Hun had under the pretense that it was good for the nation except it would only be good for Bishop. Then there was the fact that Bishop was not too keen on demons and would like to be able to see any demons in disguise.

Then there was the promise of returning Hun to normal. He had no idea if Bishop would be able to reverse the effects of the mutagen, even with Stockmans assistance. Those two had never come across the chemical. They would have to run tests on him and he had no idea if they would be cutting him open or to take any samples of his DNA while they try to cure him. He also didnt know if the could trust Bishop to keep his promise. For all he knew that once he handed over the jewel then Bishop might order his soldiers to take Hun down and lock him up.

He was going to need to take some aspirin when he got out of the pool. Trying to think of Bishops real motives gave him a headache, even worse when he was trying to figure Gabby out. That was another thing. How the hell did Bishop know so much about Gabby and her organization? He was even able to guess her name.

The intercom buzzed, causing Hun to stand up in full alert.

"May I come in?" It was Gabby. Her voice sounded uncertain. "I have some information and I need to talk."

"Come in," Hun said and wondered why he gave her permission to do so when he usually made his gang wait for him. Damn Bishop. This was his fault for messing with his head.

The double doors opened and Gabby entered.

"You should wait there," Hun said as he climbed out of the pool. "Your phobia."

"Needs to be over come," Gabby said. She held her breath as she walked over to where he was and sat down. "Staring at the water is a start."

"I don't really like to stare at the water," Hun said as he dried himself off with a towel. "I don't like what I see."

"I know you have a lot of questions about last night," Gabby said. She stared at the water for a few seconds before she looked up at him. "Who was that man?"

"Bishop?" Hun waited for her to nod. "He works for the government and himself. He claims he is trying to protect our planet from alien invaders. He does everything in his power to find out what makes em tick. He experiments on them and steals their technology."

"And he experiments on former humans?"

"Yes," Hun said and sat down next to her with the towel draped across his lap. "And other kinds of freaks."

"He's" kind of creepy", Gabby said. "He's like a mix of Agent K, Agent Smith and the smoking guy from the X-files, except he doesn't smoke."

"Agent K?"

"Tommy Lee Jones's character from Men In Black?"

"Oh yeah," Hun nodded. He never thought of Bishop in that way before, but she had a point. "He knew your name."

"He guessed it," Gabby said. "Gabriella Himmshel is not my real name. He recognized the cane of Gabriel."

"What is your real name?"

"I don't know."

"Ah crud," Hun slapped himself. He forgot she had amnesia.

"Not your fault," Gabby said. She pointed to the water. "I nearly died well over a year ago. Someone struck me hard against the head and I fell into a pool in a gym."

"This is why youre afraid of the water."

She nodded. "It wasn't a complete blank slate. I know math, science, grammar, history, literature and everything they taught in school. I obviously remember TV shows and movies and I remember my Jiu Jitsu and Savate, but I don't remember where I learned it, who I learned it from. The same with baking in that I don't know who taught me."

"You remembered your allergy."

"Not really", she smiled weakly. "I learned that when I was helping put groceries away and I grabbed onto a fresh peach that rolled out of the plastic bag onto the table. I give nearly anything to have my memories back, but I would not trade it for the jewel and I would not make a deal with Bishop. Im not telling you to do anything, just offering my perspective on the situation. What I went through, what Im going through is not the same as you."

"But it pains you," Hun said. "I thought nothing could be worse than this, not even death, but I have experienced something worse. Being erased from existence was horrible. I have no idea if what you are going through is worse, but I know you feel pain and you want revenge on the asshole who attacked you."

"I would be lying if I said I didn't It's still technically your call, but I have two priorities. The second is making sure the treasures are safe and the first is making sure you are safe. I know I'm not strong enough to defeat Bishop in battle, but I will do everything possible to keep you from being harmed."

"I still haven't decided yet," Hun said. He stared at the pool. The surface was smooth as glass and so was his reflection. "I hate looking at myself. I don't see me anymore. I see them."

"They look alike," Gabby said. "Except for their coloring and their head band masks."

"I look even more of a freak than they do."

"You do look a little more rugged in the face."

"They're still teenagers. In ten years who knows how they will look." He turned away from the pool. "I can't look any more."

"One step at a time," Gabby said as she stood up.

Hun didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if he wanted to come in to terms with how he looked. He slipped into his purple tattered remains of his pants.

"I nearly forgot," Gabby said. "I do have some vital information."

"Oh?"

"I called Urielle and she told me that April and her friends do not have the jewel and while you may not believe it I can assure you we do not lie to each other about matters such as this."

"Then that leaves only one person," Hun said.

Gabby nodded. Her fingers trembled as she removed the purple phone from her pocket. She had decorated with small plastic gems in the shapes of stars. She kept her eyes on the screen and merely glanced at the water.

"It's still troubling you."

She nodded. "Still trying to find info on the third treasure. Our boss has had connection problems with the powers that be. She had a bad nightmare about her brother. He died about ten years ago due to Y2K."

"How did anyone die due to Y2K? They fixed it."

She shrugged but did not remove her gaze from her phone.

He stared at her chest, not in the fashion he would usually stare at a womans chest and while he liked looking at her goodies he was more interested in how she was breathing. It was too rapid for normal.

"You are dismissed," Hun said. "Now get the hell out of here before you have a panic attack and become completely useless."

* * *

"Where the hell are my clothes? Hun grumbled as he emerged from his bathroom and into his office wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and a smaller towel on the top of his head. He had finished rinsing off the pool water and conditioned his hair. He had left his clothes just outside on a chair but now they were gone.

There was a mysterious white cardboard box on his desk. It was too big for a cake box or a pie box so it couldnt have been from Gabby.

"Who took my clothes?" Hun asked as soon as he pressed down on the button of the intercom that was recently installed.

There were a few seconds of silence followed by a crackly buzz. "I had them sent to be washed Bossman," Needles's voice came through. "Got you something new to wear."

"New to wear?" Hun stared at the box. "Needles, you better be in my office in ten seconds or Im going to break some bones. He released the button and removed the lid from the box. There was black material folded inside."

"You wanted to see me, Bossman?" Needles asked as soon as he stepped inside. He was wearing a crisp blue shirt with matching slacks and a white blazer. He also had a confident smile that Hun wanted to smack off his face.

"Yeah," Hun glared at him. "Where did you get the idea that you can take me clothes without asking or telling me?"

"Sorry boss," Needles held up his hands. "I just felt like giving you a little gift in surprise form."

"Gift?" Hun pointed at the box. "You mean this?"

"Yes," Needles nodded. There was a proud tone to his voice.

Hun stared at him for a few seconds before he lifted out the top cloth out of the box. The material was smooth and soft and as he unfolded it he noticed how much it resembled the sleeveless top he once wore when he served the Foot, except it was trimmed in purple and there was the symbol of the Purple Dragons on the right breast and a larger Purple Dragon on the back.

"Where did you get this?" Hun asked as he tried it on. It fit perfectly over his body. It did not get snagged on his spikes and it was not too snug against his carapace.

"I made it," Needles said. "I used that disguise your wore to get the measurements right. There is a bottom half."

"I see," Hun slipped into it. "It did not completely cover his legs, only stopping at the knees but it was just as comfortable. Now get me back my belt so it would compliment this. He studied himself from various angles when it hit him. Wait you said you made this? You can sew?"

"Why do you think they call me Needles?"

"I may request a whole new wardrobe from you," Hun said. "But you better not take my clothes again and bring me my belt now."

"Right away Boss," Needles said as he left the room.

"Good fit," Hun said as he sat down and placed his feet on the table. Now he needed to figure out a plan to steal the jewel from the Foot and that meant going up against Karai.

They had a rocky past, and rocky was an underestimate. He thought of her as the Shredders pet, out to steal his job and take his place as Shredders number one. He did save her once, but that was only to get back into the Shredders favor. Hun had so much respect for the Shredder, almost seeing him as a second father himself, until he found out the truth and when he found out Karai was still serving him he just couldnt believe it.

* * *

"I will make them pay with their lives," Karai said as she was still sitting on the top of her desk in that little black dress and boots.

Hun had said nothing. He did not look at her. The way she had sat in front of him made it look like she was trying to seduce him. Except he refused any interest in her when he stood up. He could not believe how dedicated she was to still serving that alien.

"Father told me he saw you as almost like a son to him," Karai said. "You were as dedicated to him as I was. You used to do anything for him and to be in his favor. Why do you reject him?

"Because hes an utrom," Hun said. That should have been reason enough, but not to her. "Because he lied to me about who he really was."

"If you did not come for him then why did you come here? You even dressed up."

"I had to get past the stiffs," Hun said. "I came here to speak with you."

"Why?" Karai slid off her desk. "You have made it no secret how much you loathed me. I believe you were the one that tried to send me to my death at Beijing."

"I didn't want to be pushed to the side after all that I've done," Hun said and realized that was not what she was looking for. "I don't see you as a rival anymore, but more of a fellow victim. We both were lied to and betrayed, but you knew before me."

"You actually came out of concern for me?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"No," he shook his head. "Not that, not like that. I also had to know how could anyone serve a pink slug with tentacles."

"Doctor Chaplin was willing," Karai said.

"Chaplin likes everyone. Either that or he just wanted to get into your pants." He knew he shouldnt have said that. She gave him an almost murderous glance. He gulped. "That guy is way too positive. He probably thinks those freaking turtles are cool."

"He may think they are cool but he does not like them."

"So he doesn't like all freaks," Hun said with a satisfied smile.

"Why do you hate those that are different to you?" Karai asked.

"Because, well, they are freaks. They are unnatural."

Karai sighed and grabbed his hand. "There is so much hate in you. There is an old saying that one must be careful, or they will become they very thing they hate the most."

"Trust me," Hun said as he yanked his hand back. "That aint going to happen."

* * *

"God damn it, she was right." Hun stared at his hands. He sighed and stared down at his chest. At least he was a well dressed freak. He got up from his seat and walked over to his mini bar that was set up and removed a bottle of whiskey from it along with a glass. He placed a few ice cubes from the freezer and poured the liquor over the cubes.

"I wonder if those two really are dating," Hun said as he took a sip. He just couldn't see Chaplin as the type that would get the girl. He also wondered if he would encounter the scientist and what would he say when he saw Hun. "Oh Mr. Mason. I think that is so cool that you are a mutant turtle now." Hun used a high and overly excited tone as he imitated the little dweeb.

He took a few seconds to pause. Why the hell was he feeling hostility towards Chaplin? He never felt any real hate towards the man. Sure the guy was a bit too optimistic and nave, but that was a refreshing change from Stockmans arrogance.

"He can have her," Hun said before he swallowed what was left in the glass. He never felt anything for Karai anyway, at least until he was mutated.

* * *

Fear was not an emotion he was used to, but Hun felt it through out his entire body as he stepped inside the giant golf ball shaped tank and continued after his Master and Karai. He had no idea if his fear stemmed from the fact that were several foot ninjas, both in the traditional black and those in purple with ridiculous looking masks that were staring at him, or if it was because he was still uncertain about his master.

"You still look afraid," Karai said as she rode with him in the elevator. "But no longer sad."

"It is him," Hun said. "Your father and not a demon."

"My real father," Karai smiled. "I still cant believe Leonardo and the others were able to do this to you." She stood on her toes and reached up to run her fingers against the scars on his face. "But it is you and this is real."

"Those freaks set up those vials to break on me," Hun said. "They knew what it could do and came into contact with me." He clenched his fists. "I'm going to kill them. All eight of them."

He glanced at the back of the elevator. It was metallic silver and cast a perfect reflection, not like the water in the sewers. His hands and arms went slack when he saw the horror that was himself. His real face was gone, replaced with one theirs. His mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth.

"No," He blocked the view of his reflection with his hand and stepped back, nearly stumbling into Karai.

"We have reached our destined floor," she said. "You don't have to look any more."

The doors opened and there were two other freaks standing there. One was a humanoid wart hog with a purple Mohawk and ponytail. He wore purple sunglasses and a ring in his nose. The other was a rhinoceros humanoid dressed in a military style gear.

"Can we help you?" Karai asked.

"We just want to meet him," the rhino said. "He kind of reminds me of Slash."

"What?" Hun asked. There was no way he resembled the guy from Guns and Roses.

"He used to be my pet turtle," the warthog said. "Until we mutated him."

Hun growled and lunged for them.

"You fools," Karai stepped in between them. "He was transformed into something that he hates."

"Whoops," the warthog said.

"We hate the turtles also," the rhino said. "We also used to be human ourselves."

"Did those freaks transform you?" Hun asked. He was no longer as angry at them as he was before.

"No the boss mutated us," the rhino said.

"Leave," Karai ordered. "I wish to speak with my friend alone."

"Whatever you say daughter of master," Warthog said.

"I think the correct title is mistress," the rhino said as he held up a finger.

"Oh," Warthog said. "Whatever you say mistress."

"Leave," Karai snapped.

The two idiotic freaks ran down the hallway.

"You called me friend," Hun said as soon as those two were gone. "You know that is a lie."

"We are in this together," Karai said. "I and father will help you seek revenge on our enemies." She inhaled deeply. "We had a conversation before we found you."

"About me? Hun asked.

She nodded. "I have told you before that my father had almost seen you as a son. You were not a child when you met him, but not an adult either. He saw a great potential in you and you proved him right."

Hun nodded.

"I did not hate you. I may have disliked you at times and I never trusted you."

"You did not feel the hate that I felt for you."

"No," but you were blinded by jealousy and acted like a child who did not get the attention they felt they deserve. "We both failed him in a different way."

"What kind of way?"

"When he planned on returning to the Utrom home world he had hoped he would get his revenge and return, but if he was not successful in his mission then he had hoped that I his daughter would continue his legacy as would his grandchildren." She grabbed his hand. "Our children."

Hun widened his eyes. "He wanted us to, me and you, ah crud." He slapped the side of his head with his free hand.

"You were his best soldier. You are big and strong, cunning and a skilled fighter," she paused to sigh. "Father wanted the best for me."

"Why didn't he say anything sooner?" Hun asked. "He knew that-"

"You would have done it if he asked you too. He felt there were some things that he should not interfere with. He wanted it to be natural."

"Too late," Hun said as he stared at his hands. "Even if we weren't rivals, my DNA is damaged now."

"No it is not," she let go of his hand. "You did not heed my previous advice, but please listen this time. I have seen you use all of your muscles, but you never use your strongest one. Please try and use it and listen to it." She made a motion with her hand for him to kneel down.

"If you want to slap me for my idiocy then go ahead," Hun said as he bent down.

"I will not," she said and kissed his cheek. "I need to see my father.

* * *

He didn't dwell too long on what could have been. After he banged his head against the wall just once he decided to focus all of his thoughts on getting even with those turtles. He wondered what he should do first. Should he torture them a little bit, torture their friends that they care about. He could kill their friends and their rodent father right in front of their eyes and then torture them. There were so many possibilities.

As he walked around the Technodrome he noticed the different changes that were being made. The Foot Ninja that were in purple were not real humans. They were idiotic robots. Actual Foot scientists were updating their designs and making newer and more competent machines.

He came across a gigantic transparent container that contained something that caused his heart to race. It was more of that pinkish purple chemical that was being made. The beautiful liquid treasure that he once craved and had become his curse. He watched as several Foot Ninja and scientists were milling around. The ninja were looking through various books of animals while the scientists were preparing what appeared to be an injection gun.

"Him," one ninja said and pointed at Hun. "I want to be exactly like him."

"You won't be exactly like him," a scientist said. "We don't know what kind of turtle he is."

"Just as long as Im a big and powerful one," the ninja said.

"Then I recommend the alligator snapping turtle."

"Huh?" Hun rubbed the top of his head. He had no idea what they were talking about until he saw the large hulking forms behind them. There were more mutant freaks. These ninja were being mutated like he was.

He turned away and nearly bumped into the two idiotic mutants from before.

"There you are," the rhino said. "We was looking for you."

"Actually the master is looking for you," the warthog said. "We found one of our old toys that worked before."

"Where is the master?" Hun asked.

"He happens to be looking at the dimensions," the rhino said.

Hun followed them and came across both Karai and his master who was holding his head in pain.

There was also that strange android body lying on the ground with that strange alien trying to climb back into the chest cavity. It looked like a cross between an Utrom and a brain. The slimy creature made his stomach lurch.

There was a crash and his master sent the other Shredder flying against something metallic and the contents went flying and rolling around.

"Hun," the master called.

Hun walked up to him.

"Tonight you hunt," the master commanded. "Find those who did this to you and bring them to me."

"It will be done, Master," Hun said.

"You will go with those two," the master pointed at the two idiotic mutants behind him. "They have a device that will help you find them."

"Tonight you hunt," the other Shredder, said. "He had gotten up and walked back to his master. I almost thought you were going to say tonight you will dine on turtle soup, but in his case it would be cannibalism." He pointed at Hun.

"Incompetent dog," Karai shouted and kicked him in the side sending the weaker Shredder to not only fly a few feet but to crash into the alien in his suit. "Hun is a man and he is ten times the man that you could ever wish to be."

"Oooooh," both idiotic mutants said in unison.

Hun said nothing, but nodded at Karai before he turned around to go with the two morons.

"Ya know," the rhino said as they walked away. "I think she likes you."

* * *

Hun closed his eyes. He could not remember the last time Karai had defended him like that, or if she ever had. Maybe somewhere out there some parallel world where he and she were together and he was still human.

The sound of glass breaking was followed by sharp pain in his hand that was followed by burning. He had squeezed his glass so hard he broke it.

"Damn it all," he stood back up and threw what he had left in his hand into the trash before he ran his injured hand under the faucet. The alcohol from the whiskey probably killed any bacteria. It still needed tending to and Gabby had left the building for the day. He used some medicine and various pieces of cotton, gauze strips and medical tape to cover up all the cuts.

"Boss," Needles voice came through after the intercom buzzed. "Something interesting came for you."

"What is it?" Hun asked as he sealed the last bit of medical tape.

"Something about the Foot."

"Come in," Hun said.

Needles walked in carrying four glossy black envelopes in one hand and Huns belt in the other.

"I see you haven't forgotten," Hun said. "What have you found from the Foot?"

"They sent us four invitations to a fancy soiree," Needles said as he held up the envelopes. "It's a couple of evenings from now and Im scheduled for more of my community service so I can't go."

"I can't really go either," Hun said as he slid on his belt. "In case you forgot."

"Actually I think you can," Needles said as he handed the invitations over. "Read the details."

Hun pulled one of them out and read. "Miss Karai Saki cordially invites you to the night of dining, drinking and dancing for the first annual Foot masquerade ball. You must be in costume." He smiled. "As if she specifically sent these out for me."

"You see?" Needles asked.

"I see," Hun said. "I'm going to need your help."

"I already said I can't go."

"Not that. I need you to help with the costumes."


	5. The Costume Ball

Story 2: The Jewel:

_Chapter 4: The Costume Ball_

* * *

The idea of looking into a mirror unnerved him. It made him uneasy. Hun could not stand to see his new reflection, to see what he had become. He knew he had to eventually get over it, especially if this mutation turned out to be permanent. He also had to see his reflection now or else he would never get the goddamn bow tie on.

"I will not let it get to me," Hun repeated over and over as he worked up the nerve. Finally he opened his eyes.

He was greeted in the mirror by a mutant turtle with a streak of blond hair running down the center of his head and tied back into a ponytail. He had seen this turtle before and knew that was him, but it did not feel like it was his true face. However it did not fill him with disgust this time, mostly because the turtle in the mirror was also dressed in a tuxedo that had round cut outs in the sleeves for his spiked shoulders and elbows.

"Not me its just a mask," Hun said as he tied on the purple scrap of cloth until it was tied right. He rubbed his chin. There was no sign of stubble. There never was any since his mutation. He did splash on a little bit of cologne. Just because he looked like a turtle didn't mean he was going to smell like one.

He stepped back from the mirror and cleared his throat. "Good evening Miss Galore." He tried to use his best Connery voice and failed hard. He cleared his throat again. "I've never killed a midget before, but there can always be a first time." He coughed. His Moore was even worse. "No, no , no. No more foreplay." His Brosnan did not come out any better. He couldnt think of any quotes for Lazenby, Dalton, or Craig and his generic British accent was pure crap.

"Boss," he heard the muffled voice of Two Ton crying out not only through his bathroom door but also his office door.

"What now?" Hun sighed and ran through until he reached the main door to his office. "What is it this time?"

"We are going to be late," Two Ton said. He was covered in an outfit made out of shag carpeting with a couple of bandoliers. He carried the head of Chewbacca under his arm.

"Crud," Hun grumbled. He had gotten lost in the character and forgotten to check the time.

"Don't worry too much about it," Two Ton said. "The girls are still getting ready."

"Actually I am ready," Raz said as she emerged. She was dressed in gray blue jeans with black boots. Her top was a loose fitting number that was a cross between a shirt and a poncho with what looked like a cape sewn in the back. The whole top was in military camo print. She was also wearing a helmet.

Hun looked her over. "I figure you'd dress up as Princess Leia or something."

"I am dressed as Leia," Raz said.

"You dont have the white dress or the cinnamon buns on the sides of your head," Two Ton noted.

"And you are not wearing that gold bikini slave girl outfit either," Hun said.

Raz rolled her eyes. "Thats because everyone dresses up like that when they dress up as Leia. Im military Leia on Endor."

"I admire those who think out the box," Gabby said as she walked up to them. She was wearing a long purple skirt trimmed in black lace that went all the way down to her feet. Her top was covered in a purple and black corset with a high collar and a long black cape that was lined with purple. She had black lace gloves that went up to her elbows, but also had the fingers missing so she was better able to display her dark purple press on nails. There were a few purple clip on extensions in her hair. She used make up to make her look paler and wore dark reddish purple lipstick and eye shadow.

"Wow", Two Ton gasped. You look hot.

"Thank you," Gabby said.

"What are you supposed to be?" Hun asked. She looked like a goth chick that was really dressing up. He never had a problem with Goths. He allowed any subculture to join his gang as long as they were able to do the job and can hold their own in a fight.

"Oh you can guess." She smiled, displaying a pair of pearly and curving fangs.

"You get hungry you can feed off these two." Hun pointed at his dressed up Dragons. "My blood is too cold for you."

"Why ain't you in costume, Boss?" Two Ton asked and got slapped up the side of his head by Raz.

"Everyone there is going to think he is in costume," Raz said. "Besides the boss looks like he is carrying a license to kill."

* * *

The four of them were able to squeeze into the back of the limo.

"So whats the plan?" Two Ton asked. He had yet to put the mask on over his head.

"We act like civilized guests," Hun instructed. "Enjoy some aspects of the evening. We will strike when the time is right. I have a good feeling on where Karai will be keeping the jewel." He was certain it was at the very top of the building.

"But there is just four of us," Raz said. "And only three of us are Purple Dragons. No offense, Protector."

"None taken," Gabby said

"What am I chopped liver?" The driver asked.

"Of course not," Hun said. "And you are part of the plan. Once you drop us off you bring as many Dragons as you can. There will be disguises of caterers and wait staff. You will all work the crowd and when the time is right put on your gas masks."

"Won't half of it be outside?" Raz asked.

"We are not gassing the guests," Hun said. "We are gassing those inside on the upper levels."

"We dont have masks," Two Ton said. "Except for this." He held up the Chewbacca mask in his hands.

"That mask has been modified," Hun explained. "It will act like a gas mask for you. Slick here will bring three more for us. He pointed at the back of the drivers head."

"No problem, Boss," Slick said. "I know what--the fuck?" He pressed down hard on the break pedals causing the tires to screech and jostled everyone in the back.

"Watch where the hell you are going," Hun snapped.

"I am. There is some nut job with a sign in the middle of the street." He pressed down on the horn. "This asshole aint moving."

"Turn him into street pizza," Raz suggested.

Hun growled as he rolled down the window. He could hear this persons crazy blathering.

"The four shall ride and the seven shall feed." The religious psycho in question was wearing black slacks a white shirt and sleeveless black mesh top over it. He had his head shaved. "Our Dark Mistress shall bring in a new age. Accept her and you shall be spared in the upcoming war."

Hun stuck his head out. "Get the hell off the road you psycho freak."

"The word must be spread," the crazy kept spouting. "All must know her." He finally turned his head towards their direction. The sign fell from his hands and his eyes tripled in size. "One of twenty." He picked up his sign and ran off.

"Asshole," Hun grunted as he pulled his head back inside and closed the window.

"Where do these guys come from?" Two Ton asked.

"Who cares?" Raz placed her hands behind her head. "I'm just looking forward to this party."

"Looks like we are about here," Slick said as he pulled the limo up to the curb.

Valets opened the back doors on each side and Raz and Gabby stepped out first. The young male staff members gently took them by the hands and helped them out. Two Ton stepped out next and placed his mask on, earning a thumbs up from one of the valets.

Hun was the last to step out and when he stepped out onto the curb he heard gasps. The valet next to him stared up at him with both eyes and mouth set to wide. This wasn't new. Hun had gotten the same responses from people before he was mutated. He was never really self-conscious about his height or built, not since he was a teenager anyway, and he loved how he was able to intimidate others by merely standing over them.

"Uh you want me to pick you up at midnight?" Slick said. It wasnt a real dumb question, just him playing the part of chauffer to a good upstanding citizen.

"We are not going to turn into pumpkins," Hun said. "Well call you when we are ready."

The guard taking the tickets did not look like a string bean, nor did he have a snooty expression. He was built like a bouncer, tall, muscular and broad shouldered, a real meat and potatoes type of guy. Hun felt a little sorry for the guy since he looked so bored.

"Tickets please," the bouncer said in a dull tone as he looked down at Gabby and the two Dragons.

"Heres mine," Hun handed his over.

"Uh," the bouncer blinked as he looked up. "Thats amazing. Its so real looking and I would have said you would have been a shoe in for the grand prize if you were the only person dressed as a turtle wearing a costume."

"What?" Hun blinked. The other turtles where here? Karai had also invited them? What was up her sleeve?

"There were three other guys that were green like you," the bouncer said. "They were no where near as tall as you and they came with some other guy and two ladies."

"I think one of them is a friend of mine," Gabby said.

"Turtles," Hun grumbled as he entered the lobby.

"If he hates turtles so much why is he dressed like one?" The bouncer asked.

"He lost a bet," Two Ton explained as he and the ladies caught up with them. "So Karai sent out invitations to those punks?"

"It seems that way," Raz said. She didnt sound disappointed at all. "Hopefully we wont come across them and if we do we wont let them get us riled up."

"Why not?" Two Ton asked.

"Cause we dont want to cause a scene," Raz said.

"Shes right," Gabby said. "Something blows up and we risk revealing how you are all either members of the Purple Dragons, or real mutants and the situation can get messy."

"It will be hard," Hun said as he rubbed his head. "But I will try and hold back my temper. He had to keep calm, at least until they had found the jewel."

* * *

Even if he was still human, Hun would have still preferred the costumed party to a regular one. He didn't mind wearing a suit now and then for an appearance. Those that know him could not or would believe he would done fancy threads and attend such a soiree. He just hated sleeves. He felt they impeded his fighting abilities. Just one good punch and he would have ripped the material, not too mention he liked to show off his guns and his tattoo.

There was also the snooty quality to these events. Even if he did dress up the other people would turn up his nose at him. The ones he did attend in the past he made sure to only make a cameo. He didn't care what people thought, but their attitudes towards those who were not as wealthy as them annoyed him. Even those who were at the bottom of the rich pile tried to act the snobs. They reminded him too much of his parents.

When people showed up in costume it was different. People seemed to be more open and friendly to each other. They were amazed at some of the costumes, even complimented the more detailed ones, and that was where it mattered the details and realism of the costume. It wasn't the price tag.

"Look at all the ice sculptures," Raz said as they stepped outside into the open part of party. "They went all out."

Hun nodded. They certainly did. There was a long table in the back and on their left side, both were draped in white cloth and each had three ice sculptures. Two of them looked like flowers in vases. One resembled an Eastern style dragon, another a tiger, the third was a large bird and the fourth was a turtle.

"Can we get something to drink?" Two Ton asked. "I'm thirsty and this suit ain't helping."

"I think we should start with water," Gabby suggested. "We don't want to over do it."

"Good idea," Hun agreed as they headed to the table on the left. It was full of glasses, both for wine and mixed drinks. There were several members of wait staff either filling the glasses our making mixed drinks at the bar. "Four waters please."

"What kind?" The wait staff asked. "We have Evian, Perrier and Zyphrhills."

"Uh." Hun rubbed the top of his head. Why did they have to make this so difficult? Water is water and it all tastes the same. "Well have four of the first one."

"Very good choice," the waiter said. He used a pair of silver tongs to plunk down a few ice cubes into four glasses and then opened two bottles of water marked Evian and poured it into each glass.

"Thanks," Hun grunted as he grabbed his glass and took a small sip. He was right it did taste just like water.

"Lets see what the have at the other table," Raz suggested.

They had only made it half way to the other table when they came across Karai and two of her mutants. The Shredders daughter was wearing a black leotard and short black skirt with a long tail attached in the back. Her gloves had claws on them. A head band with pointed black cat ears was on her head. She had painted on whiskers and wore a collar with a bell around her neck.

"Hello Karai," Hun greeted. He only glanced at the two mutants that were flanking her. One was a werewolf and the other was an alligator snapping turtle. "Nice bodyguards."

"I told them to go and enjoy themselves," Karai said. "But they insisted on staying by my side."

"Nice looking party. Hun kept searching around the room. He could see a few more members of the mutant army that had survived both the military and the turtles.

"Yeah food looks goooof," Two Ton got elbowed in the ribs by Raz,

"I see you brought some of your Dragons," Karai said as she looked down at the gang members.

"She ain't one of us," Two Ton said as he pointed at Gabby. "She's the bosss bodyguard."

"Her?" The wolf asked before he and the other mutant laughed. "She don't look like much."

Karai held up her hand. "Looks can be deceiving."

"I'm his Protector," Gabby said and brought the blunt end of her cane down on the floor. "My agency sent me. They want to keep my client safe at all times for reasons that even I can't fathom."

Karai nodded. "I am glad you came, Hun."

"I don't get it," Hun said. "Why did you invite me and the turtles? I know that they are here."

"I wish to speak with all of you at the end of the party. I hope you will not do anything foolish until then. Now if you excuse me I need to greet my other guests." She walked past them with her mutants in tow.

"Now for the food," Two Ton said as he cracked his knuckles.

All of the food was fancy and in tiny portions, basically finger food. There were crackers with all kinds of fancy and funny smelling cheeses on it. Crackers with what Hun guessed to be caviar, both red and black and he was sure the grayish brown stuff was pate. There were little finger sandwiches, tiny pieces of cake, what looked like sushi and other various kinds of bite sized food that he could not guess.

"Ah sweet," Two Ton said. "They have my favorite party food, shrimp puffs and cheese dip." He grabbed one of the fluffy and crispy looking golden brown puffs and dipped it into the bowl of melted cheese before he took a bite.

"This stuff looks like super model fare," Hun said as he tried one of the caviar topped crackers. It had been a while since he tried one and it was just as salty as the last one. He ate one with the black kind followed by a long sip from his water.

"This stuff isnt so bad," Raz said as she tried one of the mini pastries. "I bet Gabby could do better though."

"I'm always up for the challenge," Gabby said as she selected one of the pieces of sushi. "If I could I'd eat this morning, noon, and night."

"It's not bad," Hun said and selected a cracker with one of the cheeses on it. It looked like it could have been Brie. As soon as it touched his tongue he shuddered. The stuff tasted like dirt. If this was a party at the Purple Dragons headquarters then he would have spat it out, but he wont do that here. He managed to chew it and swallow it before he drowned out the taste with more water.

"I don't know about this fancy kind of food," a familiar voice said. "I'm perfectly happy with mini cheeseburgers, hot wings, a bag of chips and a beer." The voice belonged to Jones.

Hun looked up and scowled when he saw Jones dressed in what Stockman would wear if the scientist still had a real body. It consisted of a white lab coat, green shirt, black pants and shoes and large black gloves.

"Casey, could you just give it a try?" April asked. She was dressed in some pink frou frou chiffon fluff that made her look like a princess.

"I smell shrimp," the goofy turtle, Mikey said. He was wearing large brown trench coat, khaki pants with a belt and bright red shirt. He was not wearing his usual orange bandana over his eyes.

The other two turtles were also not wearing their bandanas. One was dressed as a pirate and the other as the phantom of the opera.

The sixth member of their party was Urielle and she was dressed in a black dress, had light green hair extensions in her hair and a witchs hat on her head. She also brought her cane. The top of hers resembled more like that of a feather or a quill.

"I agree with Casey," the one dressed as the Phantom said. "This food and party is just too fancy for me."

"I knew I smelled shrimp puffs," Mikey said as he turned to face them. His eyes widened as he got a good look at them.

"Hey," Gabby said in a calm tone and waved at them.

"Hey," Urielle said in an equal tone and waved back.

"Hun?" The pirate stared up at him. What are you doing here?

"Relishing in one of the few times I can be out in the open like this," Hun said. "What are you doing here?"

"We got invited, lardbutt," Raph glared at him.

"Where is the other one?" Two Ton asked. That was a good question and where had the dumb one ran off to?

"He's home," Raphael said. "Fixing up the technology, since you destroyed our last home."

"You can always get a new home," Hun growled. "I will never get my humanity back."

"I will keep my promise," Leonardo said. "We will try and find a way to turn you back."

"Wait," Casey said. "Why you making nice with him?"

"We dont want him as our species," Raphael said.

"So you are handing him back to us?" Casey asked.

"Ahem," Urielle cleared her throat. "We don't want to cause a scene that would jeopardize your cover."

"Agreed," Gabby said as she nodded.

April grabbed her husband by the shoulder. "Casey, do you hear the music playing?"

"Huh?" Casey asked. "Yeah I hear it." He shrugged. "So?"

Hun just wanted to beat some actual sense into Jones, instead of just beating him on principal.

April jabbed her husband in the gut. "Doesn't the music sound like it would be perfect to dance to?"

"Oh," Jones blinked. "Oh yeah it does. Hey April would you like to dance?"

"I would love too," April said as she accepted her husbands hand and the two swayed out.

"Since they had an extra ticket they invited me," Urielle said. "Not too mention I insisted due to my commitment."

"Of course," Gabby nodded.

"Where the heck did Mikey go?" Raphael asked.

"Where is Raz?" Hun asked and stared at Two Ton who just shrugged.

The sound of laughter brought their focus to both Raz and Mikey as they stood off in the corner having a conversation.

"Your brother likes Star Wars I take it," Gabby stated.

"Uh yeah," Raphael said. "He still should know better than to talk to a Purple Dragon like that."

"I think its kind of cute," Urielle said and grabbed the Angry ones hand. "Shall we?"

"Shall we what?" Raphael asked.

"Dance silly," Urielle said as she dragged him away from the table.

"I guess I better find a table," Leonardo said.

"Two Ton could you do the same for us?" Gabby asked and handed her glass over to the Dragon. "Are you ready?" She grabbed Huns hand.

"Ready?" Hun just stared at her. "Oh you want to dance?"

"It won't be too long," Gabby said. "Just move to the music."

The music was some type of classical music that Hun wasnt sure who the composer was and never gave a damn either, but it was easy to dance too. He just waltzed along with Gabby. There was something familiar about this and it did remind him of the one and only highschool dance he had attended and for a few seconds Gabby did remind him of his date at the time while she was in the moonlight.

"I wonder if they are getting the wrong idea about us," Hun said.

"We are in disguise, undercover. We want them to get the wrong idea."

"Yeah. We do." Let everyone think they are a couple. Once they have the jewel then everything will be back to status quo.

Dancing was a lot harder than it looks and it was especially hard for Hun on his mutated feet. The specialty made shoes were not helping at all. He tried to not to swing around too much, the worst that he could do was step on Gabbys feet or bump into someone else.

Someone did bump into him and felt something being slipped into his hand. He looked down and saw the gas mask and glancing back up at who bumped into him he saw someone dressed as the wait staff.

Did you get one? Gabby asked.

"I did," Hun said. He glanced over to where Raz was and saw his lieutenant walking over to him. "Now where is Two Ton?"

"He's at that table," Gabby said while pointing at one of the tables in the middle. "With my cane."

Hun marched right up the table. "Two Ton, its time."

"Show time?" Two Ton asked as he stood up. He lowered his mask over his head.

"Exactly," Hun said as he handed Gabby her cane. "Now follow me."

The four of them entered inside the building where the could see several people lying down and a few Purple Dragons standing around while in disguise and wearing gas masks.

Hun nodded towards Gabby and Raz and slipped his mask on over his mouth. It managed to fit over his blunt snout. He ran to the flight of stairs and ran up.

The Purple Dragons were doing good. Every new floor that Hun and his fellow costumed associates reached there were people lying on the floor sleeping. His only fear was that they would run out of gas before they reached the top floor, and the other concern was that one room that resembled a fog filled castle with those five statues. Granted he had fought against five tall creepy creatures with similar powers but he had no idea if they were destroyed for good or if they became under control again and returned to miniature forms.

"This next room may give you creeps," Hun said as he opened the door and revealed a large library.

"It might scare Two Ton," Raz said. "He avoids reading and thinking."

"Ha ha," Two Ton said in a sardonic tone. "Wasn't this supposed to be the place with the statues that come to life?"

"It was," Hun said as he stepped inside. "Karai must have not kept that look when she rebuilt and remodeled the place."

There were a few signs of a fight. A few tables were knocked over and several books were on the floor. There were also several Foot Ninja strewn about. Hun couldnt tell if it was because of the fight or because of the gas. Looking around even more he saw a few beaten Purple Dragons also on the ground with their masks removed.

"Grab any weapons you can off of them," Hun ordered. "And get to that elevator."

* * *

Hun felt himself immersed into a wave of nostalgia when he stepped foot into room. It was the same room that was the private office of his former master. He had lost count of how many times he was in that room to report both his successes and his failures to his master. He was always loyal to the Shredder and then he found out it all had been a lie and his master was an alien scumbag and more recently tried to wipe out everyone and everything.

There was only one thing that was different and it was in front of where his master used to sit to wait for the news. It was kept in a clear bell shaped jar that was placed on top of a gold metal pedestal. Even from where he stood he could make out a blue-green jewel inside it.

"It's too quiet," Gabby whispered.

"Yeah," Hun agreed and looked up and was able to see a flicker of movement in the darkness. "Get ready." He dropped his voice to a whisper and charged into one beam. If he ran at it at full speed and full strength he would have managed to break the wood in half. Instead he made it crack in several places and caused several Foot Ninja to fall to the floor.

Two Ton and Raz fired the guns they had swiped from the unconscious Dragons at them while Gabby used her kicks, her Jiu Jutsu and her cane to attack them.

"Come on down," Hun said as he looked up. "I know you are all dying for the challenge."

Several more ninja leapt down and Hun attacked. They were formidable fighters with some of them actually able to strike him in the chest and gut and most were able to avoid his fists, but they were still no match for Hun. He served the Shredder for a long time. He fought along side the Foot for many years and memorized some of their moves.

"Ugh," Two Ton shouted as he managed to tackle one of the Ninjas.

Raz kicked another in the knees and Gabby took out two more with her kicks.

Hun sent three of them flying back with one swift strike of his arm and grabbed two more and threw them back over his head.

"Freeze," a familiar voice said followed by a click. Dr. Chaplin stood at the front of the room dressed in black and wielding some sort of weapon. He wasn't alone.

"Hun," Karai addressed him. She was still in costume except she was wielding two swords. She had three more Foot Ninja with her as well as the same two mutants as before. "I invited you here so we can talk, but it looks like you did do something foolish afterall."

"Hun?" Chaplin asked.

"In the reptilian flesh," Hun said.

"Wow," Chaplin blinked. "It's nice to see you again and even though I think its cool that you are a mutant turtle now I still can't let you steal from mistress Karai."

"I was right," Hun mumbled under breath before he shouted again. "Do you think you can stop me, you little geek?"

"That jewel cannot be in the wrong hands," Gabby said. "I have to make sure it is safe."

"Those are the same plans we have," Leonardo said from behind.

"Turtles," Hun turned around to see the three turtles that came to the event along with their friends were standing behind them.

"You are also trying to steal from me, Leonardo?" Karai asked in a disappointed tone.

"It is the only way to make sure it is safe," Leonardo said.

Hun wasnt sure who made the first move in the fight. He did remember Two Ton socking Chaplin in the chest while Gabby took out another foot soldier.

Mikey and Raz ran up to each other and paused when they were inches apart. Both blinked and ran around each other. The turtle went to take on another member of the foot and Raz went to fight April, or rather Urielle who jumped in front of the red head.

A small clang was heard and Hun turned around in time to see one of Karai's blades being struck by one of Gabbys feet. His protector raised up her cane and struck it against Karai's other sword.

Hun felt something against his back and heard a wooden crack. The feeling was not too painful. It felt like when one of his gang members would give him a hearty smack on the back that was a little too hard. He spun around to see a confused Jones staring at his bat.

"That used to do something," Jones said as he stared at his weapon. "Even to him."

"Uh Casey," Raphael said and reached behind himself to tap on his carapace.

"Oh yeah," Casey nodded. "I forgot about him having a shell."

Hun socked Jones in the stomach and sent him flying backwards.

"Casey," April called out.

Leonardo kicked at Huns chest but Hun was able to grab him by the leg before he could dish out a second kick.

"Never try the same trick on an old dog," Hun said. "They tend to remember." He turned around and side stepped in time to keep from being attacked by Raphael. He was able to grab the angry turtle by the belt.

A grunt came from Gabby and Hun looked up to see his protector fall to the floor. Bruises were forming on her upper arms and blood was trickling out of one nostril.

Hun grunted and tossed the two turtles to the side before he turned to face his former alley.

Karai walked up to him not as fast as Hun had expected and he could see that she was favoring her left knee.

"No," Gabby grabbed onto Karais good leg and forced her down. "I won't let you hurt him."

"Don't be a fool," Karai said. "I have already defeated you." She pointed her sword at Gabbys chest.

"Leave her," Hun shouted as he ran up to them. "Karai leave her and fight me. Gabby leave her. I can take care of her."

"I won't risk it," Gabby said. "I swore upon an oath to protect you at all costs, even my life."

"Hun, stop this," Karai said and lowered her blade. "Please listen to my advice for once and listen to your heart." She rose to her feet.

"How can he listen?" Raphel asked. "He don't have one."

"But the jewel. I can't let you have it and I can't let Bishop have it." He knew by saying that he had lost his chance to regain his humanity. "He had been thinking about it, but as soon as the words had left his mouth he knew he had made the decision."

"And I will make sure Bishop will not steal from me," Karai said as she narrowed her eyes at the direction of the turtles. "Or have someone try to steal from me. I know some of you do not trust me, but I swear upon my fathers death that I will not use the jewel for any ill gain and I will protect it all costs."

"Yeah right," Raphael said. "I trust you as much as I trust the Hulk here."

"She has something I never had," Hun said. "An actual sense of honor." He never understood why Karai had to take the high rode in the past, all he knew was that be showing he was willing to do what ever it takes in hopes that would win favor from his old master.

"I believe you, Karai," Leonardo said as he sheathed his swords.

"So do I," Urielle said.

"And me," Gabby said. "I trust her."

"You fought with great skill," Karai said as she helped Gabby up to her feet. "I will need ice for me knee afterwards. You also have such great devotion to what you believe in. I have great respect for someone like that." She bowed before Gabby.

"Thank you," Gabby said as she bowed back.

"Wow," Mikey said as he rubbed the top of his head. "Whoever you girls work for must have one shell of a health plan."

"You have no idea," Urielle chuckled.

"I must reveal why I invited you here," Karai said. "And I requested a costumed event so you would be able to come, no questions asked. I wanted to tell you that I no longer wish to be enemies with either you and I am reforming the Foot to be a ninja clan of respect and honor." She turned to Hun. "If we do fight your gang it will not because of competition, but out of protection."

Hun shrugged. "Works for me."

"Uh oh," Jones said. "We blew it."

"You didnt blow it," Karai said. "My decision still stands. I just wish we spoke on more peaceful terms."

"Maybe I can make up for it," April said. "You I and my bodyguard can take in a relaxing afternoon at a day spa."

Karai smiled. "I like that sound of that."

"So what do we do now?" Two Ton asked.

"We go home," Hun said. He glanced over at Gabby who was holding up three fingers. "There was still the third treasure to find."

* * *

They rode back to headquarters in the same limo as before. Cops had arrived to arrest those who attacked the building. Many Purple Dragons were arrested, but not them. Karai had told the police she was speaking privately with several special guests when the attack had occurred.

"That was kind of fun," Raz said. "Maybe we should have a party, just for us and by us I mean Dragons and the Protector of the dragon king."

"We should have parties more often," Two Ton nodded. He had his mask resting on top of his crotch. "Maybe a big welcome new members type of party for when we do recruitments."

"Hey you actually get a good idea once in a while," Raz told him.

Hun was barely listening. He kept staring at Gabby. He wasnt sure how many bruises were going to form on her body. He was to busy fighting the turtles and Jones to even watch what kind of thrashing the two ladies gave each other.

"You seem sad," Hun said.

"I failed again," Gabby said. "I failed to properly protect you."

"Don't say that," Hun pointed at her. "You dont know Karai like I do. She started her training when she was a little girl and for all we know you were learning only a few years before that incident with the drowning. You were able to take out several Foot. That is not an easy task and you saw what you did to Karai's knee."

"You saved the boss from being dissected," Raz added. "If you werent with us then that Bishop guy wouldnt have let us go."

"Yeah," Two Ton nodded. "But if you still need cheering up then well leave you alone in the kitchen."

"Moron," Raz slapped the back of his head.

"Hey," Two Ton glared at her. "Baking cheers her up."

"You just want to satisfy your sweet tooth."

"Ignore these two," Hun said and leaned down and lowered his voice to a whisper. "And when we get back use your healing ability. You are no good to me if your are all bruised."

"After I heal you," Gabby whispered.

"I may have a crack in my shell," Hun said. "But I feel fine."

"Okay, but after tonight and taking care of our injuries Im going to be too tired to move."

"I'll make you spare bed somewhere."

"Thank you," Gabby said and actually smiled.

* * *

**A/N: The Shrimp Puffs and Cheese Dip along with April's costume was a nodd to the old Dick Wolf series episode "April Fooled"**


	6. Epilogue

**The Jewel:**

_Epilogue_

**

* * *

**"Thank you again for inviting me," Karai said as she stepped out of Aprils car. "The experience has been invigorating and refreshing." She along with April and a woman named Urielle had just returned to the Foot building after spending an hour at a day spa. The three of them enjoyed the benefits of a deep relaxing massage, along with a seaweed wrap and a facial.

"It was April's idea", Urielle said. She was an energetic woman with a sweet and friendly smile. Karai had a hard time believing she could serve as a bodyguard, but she had heard that she fought exceptionally well.

"I thought it would be a great idea for the three of us ladies to get together," April said. "Get away from the guys and talk while doing something fun."

"They can be quite foolish," Karai agreed. She thought of doing something fun not only for other members of her elite salary but those she had worked with and having it be a costumed event would mean that the five turtles could attend along with her mutants. It was a pity that the five outside turtles and their friends and underlings had to ruin the evening.

"Sorry about the confusion and ruining it last night," Urielle said.

"Not your fault," April said. "We all were concerned about the safety of the jewel. Well not the safety but making sure it isnt in the wrong hands and we can see it is now safe."

"And I will keep it safe," Karai said.

"I just wish your friend could have joined us," April said. "But I guess she insists on being by Hun's side at all times."

"Only when he leaves his building," Urielle explained. "When he's inside she usually returns to our HQ for a report, payment and training. Gabby probably would have joined us, but shes feeling kind of emo right now for not defeating you, Karai."

"I can understand that feeling," Karai said. "I know what it is like to not live up to your expectations." She pointed at her knee. "But my knee is still a bit sore and will be for a few days. I have several bruises on my body. She is a good fighter and I have been curious at what Savate looked like."

"Savate?" April asked

"French fighting style," Urielle explained. "Involves a lot of fancy foot work."

"I hope she snaps out of her depression soon," April said. "We could meet up for coffee or tea sometime."

"I'll text her," Urielle said and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Again we are sorry about ruining your event last night," April said.

"You do not have to apologize further," Karai said. "I should have explained myself further instead of giving you generic invites."

"I am curious why sent Hun four invites instead of just one," April said.

"One would be too suspicious. The other three could have been used as rewards to those in his organization. I always believe that good work should be rewarded."

"Whoa hot tip," Urielle said. "I just got a message from the big C. We know what the third treasure is."

Karai's eyes widened when she heard the news, but she did not interrupt.

"The third treasure is a mirror", Urielle said. "I have no idea if its here in the city. Heck, I have no idea where it is or what it does, but at least we know what it is."

"I'll keep an eye out for any special looking mirror that enters my shop," April said. She gasped.

"What is wrong?" Karai asked.

"Casey is manning the shop now," April said. "I better check in on him."

"Afraid hell break something?" Urielle asked.

April shook her head. "He's no longer a bull in a china shop. Im more concerned about his customer service skills. There are a lot of people that can be difficult to people who work in retail."

"And you dont want him to lose his temper?" Karai asked.

"Exactly. Angel's helping out a bit, but not even she can keep my husband from mouthing off." She turned to Karai. "Sorry about leaving so suddenly."

"It isn't too sudden," Karai said. "We should do this again soon."

"Agreed," Urielle said. "And Ill try to talk to Gabby about joining us."

* * *

Karai tried not to limp as she made her way back to her business office. It was not due to her sense of pride. That wasnt wounded. She also knew that people would not think she was weak because she was able to get wounded. She trying to cover up her limp was due to the fact she did not want to explain it. She could think of a good excuse but she did not want to talk about it nor did she want several people to ask her if she was feeling all right, or if she wanted to sit down.

"Miss Saki," one of her business subordinates walked up to her.

"What is it?" Karai had stopped in her tracks.

"The forms that need to be signed by you are in your office," the man said.

"Thank you," Karai said and continued on her way.

Her receptionist was seated outside of Karai's office. She head a phone cradled between her ear and her shoulder and her fingers were rapidly dancing across the keys.

"I'm sorry," the receptionist, Alice said. "But she won't be able to see anyone else today. How does ten thirty tomorrow morning sound?"

Karai did not pause to finish hearing the rest of the conversation. Alice could handle anything and everything in the corporate sense. She slipped into her office.

She could see the stack of forms from where she was standing. There had to at least be 500 hundred of them and placed in the center of her desk.

"Shimatta," Karai muttered and sat down. Part of her wanted to tell Alice that she would not be receiving any phone calls or if there were any other appointments then she would not be seeing them as well, but she had to honor her commitments. She grabbed the top of the stack and her pen.

Her wrist was starting to tire out after an hour and she had made a significant dent into the stack, in fact half of them have been signed and some were more than one form that was stapled together with only one signature needed. Once she was done she was going to enjoy a nice glass of wine.

"Miss Saki," Alice's voice came through the intercom. "Your four o' clock appointment is here to see you."

"Send him in," Karai instructed. She could use a break from signing.

"Yes Ma'am," Alice said.

A few seconds later and a man entered the office. He was dressed in tan corduroy slacks and button down blue blazer. His sandy blond hair was combed back on his head and held in place with some kind of styling product. His goatee was neatly groomed and he had a pleasant smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Miss Saki," the man greeted. "My name is Remiel Decielo."

"What business do you have with the Foot organization, Mr. Decielo?" Karai asked.

"Please just call me Remmy," Decielo said. "My agency sent me here to be your Protector." He pulled his arm from behind his back and set down a wooden cane in front of him. The top was a perfect sphere with two small lighting bolts pointing down.

"Protector?" Karai stood up. He was what Urielle had called herself. "I do not really need any protecting."

"Someone thinks you do," Remiel said. "They want to keep you safe and alive. They also want someone to keep tabs on the jewel."

"I have already assured the other two Protectors that it will be kept safe." She walked over to him. "The second step she mistakenly put down too much weight on her sore knee and cringed."

"Wait." Remiel set his cane down and approached her. "I am impressed that you have managed to steal the jewel from a government agent."

"I was not the only one who sought after it. The only other prominent one who was seeking it besides Bishop, Hun and the turtles was a collector of rare jewels in Chicago."

"Too bad we have to disappoint them all," Remiel said as he placed his hands over her knee. "This shouldnt take long at all. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a few minutes before he pulled away. "There. All done."

Karai stared at him for a full minute before she took a few steps forward. Her knee had been healed. Thank you. You and I will need to speak about this arrangement.

* * *

_Chicago Illinois_

He was known simply as the Grand Sniper. The one person who was able to go into an auction and place the final bid within a nanosecond. It was because of this skill he was hired by the personal assistant of one of the most wealthy heiresses in the country to procure him a special piece of jewelry.

"It arrived today," Grand Sniper said as sat in the office of Mr. Vorst. He had sunk deep into one of the plush seats that was across from the desk.

"And you came as soon as you got it?" The man that stood in front of the desk asked. He was either in his late forties or early fifties. His dark hair was streaked with silver at the temples and he was dressed in a crisp dove gray suit.

"Exactly as you asked, Mr. Vorst." He placed the small velvet jewelry box on the desk and opened it. What little light that was in the office reflected off the blood red gemstone set into the ring. "Sorry I couldnt find that other one. The jewel of the holy priest or something."

"It would be nice if we have it," Vorst said as he examined the ring. "But this is the ring Mistress Lucy wanted more than anything." Mistress Lucy would have to have been his boss, Lucy Ragna. The eccentric heiress who was known for her odd hobbies as well as her beauty and fashion sense.

"Now about that payment."

"Of course," Vorst said. He blinked his ice blue eyes twice and handed over the envelope.

"Thanks," Grand Sniper opened the envelope and read the check. It was for twice the amount he paid for the jewel on Ebay. "We have to do business again the future."

"If we do need your services again, Vorst said coolly. "Only if."

* * *

**A/N: I have some artwork up for this series at my deviant account at .com/**


End file.
